When Angels Fly Away
by XxVampireMistressxX
Summary: A Matt Mello Friendship fanfic, my first one so please reveiw!


When Angels Fly Away

Mello set down his Chocolate bar in disgust. It was him and Matt fighting again. Mello and his blonde dumbness has said something stupid to Matt and here was the result , a silent battle. Oh sure Matt had said he was not angry with him, but form the tone of his voice even a dunce like Himself could tell that Matt was annoyed and angry with him. Mello sighed, thinking it best to get some rest for the night. " Matt I'm going to bed" said blonde said to the intense gamer Matt did not respond and Mello shot him an annoyed look " I said I was sorry, me and my blonde mouth got me into trouble again I'm sorry ok?" and after a few seconds of no answer, Mello went to his bedroom and shut the door. He and Matt had become relatively closer lately and he hoped to death that this would not destroy that. He laid down on the bed. HE knew the case they had been working on, the Kira case was dangerous and he regretted ever telling Matt about it, getting him involved in this dangerous battle, knowing he would still be safe and clueless if he had never mentioned this.

Mello sighed, stretching out, not bothering to change out of his leather outfit. He picked up a sharp Knife from the nightstand. Hmp Matt was suppose to be hiding and taking these dangerous toys from him. He pressed the cold metal to his skin, feeling the need to punish himself for making Matt mad. He grimaced as the knife entered his flesh leaving behind bloody trails. He felt hot tears come to his eyes "damm it Matt I'm sorry I know you have others but.." his thoughts trailed off, hearing footsteps. Mello jumped up, the last thing he wanted was for Matt to catch him bloody. He pulled on his jacket just as Matt came into the bedroom hey shared. Matt did not even glance in his direction as he pulled off his shirt and pulling a pair of sweat pants out of the drawer. Matt left the room and Mello sighed in relief, he had not been caught this time. Several times before Matt had hit him or made him feel guilty when he was caught and he was in no mood to go on that trip, in fact he was not even sure if Matt cared enough to stop him anymore. He sighed and pulled himself under the covers. He listened for Matt's footsteps coming back in but heard none. " he must be really mad if he was sleeping out in the living room. Mello let out a deep breath and got up, going out the kitchen and grabbing a can of beer and a dose of Nyquil. " I would not take those together if I was you, unless you feel like a trip to the hospital for a stomach pumping" came Matt's voice. Mello looked up, Matt was standing there, looking pissed " and to tell you the truth I don't really feel like driving you all the way to the hospital tonight I'm pretty tired, its one or the other take your pick" Mello scowled, but set down the Nyquil and popping open the beer can, drinking it all, immediately feeling the relief it gave him. He trudged off to bed, when he heard Matt's voice from behind him " yeah I'll let you see how you feel in the morning that relief is tempory and wont last , in fact it only made me madder, get your ass in bed and if you get up I'm not afraid to shoot you" Mello groaned , but collapsed onto the bed, grimacing in pain. That stuff was strong for him and he knew it. His head began to hurt and his body could fight it no longer the last thing he heard before bed was Matt's soft snicker of " you'll be real cheery in the morning, especially on our big day" Mello closed his eyes, " damm it the day we kidnap takada damm it" he could not fight the alcohol any longer however and he involuntarily passed out.

the next Morning

Mello felt someone shaking him roughly " get your lazy ass up just because you decided to be a dumb ass and drink stuff that you knew would have this effect on your body does not mean the world will stop for you, now get your lazy ass up and go or you will be late for Takadas kidnapping" Mello groaned and earned himself a sharp slap from Matt " if your lazy ass is not up in five minuets I'm going to do worse to you" Mello heard Matt's footsteps go away from the bad. He forced himself up and forced himself in the shower. The almost boiling water hit his skin with a forceful slap. Mello let it run over his aching muscles , only stopping to wash himself when Matt pounded on the door yelling at him to hurry up . HE sighed and turned off the water, looking up. " it all comes together tonight, whether I live or die is no longer in my hands" He got out of the shower, dressing his wound form last night, then dressing himself in his signature all leather outfit, placing on his string of rosy beads last. He opened the door and walked out to the living room, grateful that the long sleeves of his shirt hid the bandage. Matt looked up at him, glaring mildly " you sure took a long time, better get yourself something to eat quickly or you will regret it" Mello nodded and went to the fridge, ignoring the rest of the beer cans in the fridge and grabbing a chocolate bar before Matt yelled "Mello you lazy ass its time to leave!" Mello sighed and placed the bar in his pocket, then heading out the door. Matt sat in his car and Mello pulled himself on his black motorcycle and pulling on his full face helmet before pulling away, looking back at Matt one last time before they head in separate directions, wondering if he would ever see the his redhead best friend again on earth. Mello pulled into his spot, the pace he was suppose to wait until he got the signal to pull out and pull Takada on the back of his motorcycle in a seeming rescue for the crazy man in the red car……….Matt. Matt was the distraction the one in the most danger, the one who…. Mello looked up, hearing the squeal of tires on blacktop , then the smoke bomb, and last, the screaming. That was the signal. Mello pulled out, racing over, pulling Takada on the back of his bike and racing off. Nobody was following him, they though he was her rescuer. The plan had pulled off perfectly. He pulled into an awaiting UPS truck, shutting the door. "Strip yourself" he ordered, pointing his gun at her. She shook but nodded " before I take off my shirt, may I please have something to cover myself with?" she requested timidly, looking at his gun. Mello smirked " here you can use this blanket" he said, tossing it to her. She wrapped it around herself and unknown to Mello, hid a piece of the Death note in her bra. Mello nodded, Satisfied when she was striped and packed up all her clothing and other positions into a box. He put on a delivery mans uniform and got off the truck, locking her inside the back. He shoved the package into the post office behind the truck. Once he was sure they could not be tracked , he pulled away and began to drive towards there destination, an old abandon church. Mello looked over on the small screen that was in the truck usually used for news and traffic reports. " as to the man who was shot to death the identity of him is still unknown" said the TV. Mello looked at the screen and felt his heart freeze up. Matt's car, riddled with bullet holes was being shown, along with his dead body, covered in bullet wounds. " if anyone has information on the man please contact……." "Matt, I never though that when we joined this fight you would be killed….forgive me" Mello began to loose concentration on the road " we never made up, that stupid insignificant fight we never made up!!" Mello pulled into the church yard and suddenly felt a foreign pain on his chest. " no…….it cant be………I though I hid my name… .Matt, I'm sorry………." he thought, pain coarsening through his chest his head hit the steering wheel. Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas where dead, neither one living to Make up in there seemingly insignificant fight…… the one that all began over a very pretty girl…….


End file.
